dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucrezia Andras
Lucrezia Andras(ルクレツィアアンドラス; Rukuretsu~iaandorasu) is one of the antagonists of the second Volume of DxD: Haremonogatari and part of her own group of devils from extincts clans. A third-year student from Kuoh academy, she's the descedant of both the Aim and Andras clans, Lunamaria's cousin and known as the King of games, also the Cheater Queen. She's Ryuusei Amano's main rival and foil. Appearance Like all the descedants of the Andras clan, Lucrezia has golden eyes and matching blond, wavy long hair that reaches past her waist, which she wraps in an equally large ponytail, fair skin, rosy lips and curvilious body. Ryuusei even admits she's extremely pretty, however, she has a scar shaped like a cross in one of her legs. Being a student of Kuoh academy, Lucrezia usually wears the typical school uniform of white lined shirt with black corset-cape and magenta skirt. However, duo to her attention-hungry nature, she usually decore herself with several other jewels and pieces of gold in order to draw attention. Personality Lucrezia is a member of the Andras clan, and as such, she's extremely greedy and materialistic. Spoiled, sarcastic, vain and calculist, she says herself is the epitome of what a devil should be, and maintains a very loose and superficial relationship with her servants, treating them like simple trophies or disposable pawns to only further her objectives. This is only further by the special ability of the Andras, and as such, she thinks everything's a game for her to play and win, disregarding others for her own gain. That said, she's also a big sore loser, and hates losing, so much she uses her second ability in order to erase all the memories others have from her. Despite everything, Lucrezia is always in a good mood due to her arrogant and confident personality of with a natural-born winner, and is always cordial with relatives and people she thinks are interesting, like her frienemy relationship with her cousin Lunamaria and her boyfriend Ryuusei. Such behavior, however, is linked to her typical holier-than-thou view of the world, and she'll slowly break under pressure of a possible loss. In such state, however, she becomes even more determinated and calculist. According to Lunamaria, Lucrezia is bi-sexual and has a fetish for blind dates and intercourse with strangers. History TBA Abilities Immense Demonic Power -''' According to Dario Aim, Lucrezia is a genius that is born once in every dozen of generations, and concludes she can easily surpass a Satan-class devil(With the exception of the '''Super Devils). Accordingly, Lucrezia has shown to be able to maintain her games for long periods of time, possibly days to no end, and consecutively without apparent fatigue. Her power is so massive that, despite being the youngest daughter of the current generation of the Andras, she was chosen as heiress over her older siblings. Wit -''' Accordingly to her player mind, Lucrezia is extremely intelligent and sly, being able to outsmart the kinds of Sona Sitri in chess and other devils in order for them to inadvertently enter her games. Game Start '''Game start(ゲーム開始; Gēmu kaishi) is the Andras special ability, which Lucrezia's one of the few members of the entire clan's history to fully mastered. A illusion-based technique, Game Start allows Lucrezia to hypnotize her opponents and force them to enter her "Games", a unique spell that makes them and Lucrezia, now called Players, to follow certain rules, usually derived from children's games, in order to fight one another, with different penalties for each "game lost" or "Cheating". Lucrezia herself is not free from those punishments, according to herself, "that's the fun part of games, everyone can win!". Daruma-san ga Koronda! Daruma-san ga Koronda (だるまさん が ころんだ, The Dharma Doll Fell Down) is one of the abilities Lucrezia uses during her battles. Based on the children's game Grandmother's footsteps or Statue, this 'Game' allows Lucrezia to curse one of her opponents with "it", and everytime he or she tries to turn around to located her, as long as Lucrezia doesn't move, she'll become both invisible and untouchable in her opponent's view, as if she wasn't even there to begin with. The only way to counter this ability is to fight with one's eyes closed, thus allowing Lucrezia to move, but also become tangible again. Colorful demon Colorful demon(色鬼, Colorful Demon) is another game for better offensive moves. Based on the game Colorful Elephant, this games starts with both 'players' choosing a colour of their liking. Once chosen, a 'player' can only damage parts of the body which clothes of such colour are covering. I.e.: The player who chose the red colour can only damage the opponent if the former is using any clothing containing such colour, attacks having no damage if it hits parts covered in clothing of different colours, even if is to be a fatal wound. If the opponent tries to change the colour of the her or his clothes midfight by any mean and be called for by Lucrezia, a penalty will be activated, and all of the opponent's colours will change to Lucrezia's chosen one. Choking Game For such game, Lucrezia must drag her opponent to a large body of water and submerge both underwater. The Choking Game(失神ゲーム; Shisshin gēmu) turns the whole body of water into a great ocean and both players are trapped in the heart of it, with no chance of escape, any attempt to swim or teleport away will only blow the 'cheater' with a large vortex of water. Instead of oxygen, both players have to use their own demonic power levels to breath, and as such, if one attempts to use any kind of magic, the amount of demonic power, and therefore the time avaiable to breath, will be cut short. The game only ends if one of the players lose councious or admits defeat. Sore Loser Whenever one player loses, Lucrezia can use a special after-spell called Sore Loser(負けず嫌い; Makezugirai) which allows her to erase all the memories the loser has of her and her abilities and games, the only thing left is a deep depression and the bad taste of defeat. If she's the one who loses, Lucrezia can also be victim of such if the winner allows it. Trivia * Lucrezia's design and image are based on the character Aki Jakago from the manga Medaka Box. * Like Lunamaria, she's named after a character of the Gundam Series, in her case, Lucrezia Noin from Gundam Wing. it's also a reference to her golden hair and eyes, since the name means 'wealthy' and 'profit'. * Lucrezia's hobbies includes card games, collecting rare insects and chew on gum until it losts it's flavor. * Lucrezia is, in a sense of comedy, a parody of the Chessmaster and Man-child character arquetype, which usually uses game analogies for no other reason just because. * Her arc-word, favorite word and motto is "Victory"(勝利; Shoori) Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Devil Heir/Heiress